Durante miles de noches
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras, pero le diré te quiero a la persona que más amo... -Aunque los miedos abunden en mi cabeza y no sea capaz de ver a tu hermano luego de esto, iré a tu casa y te tiré lo mucho que te he amado durante tanto tiempo ..Song-Fic..


**H**ola Gente bonita de FFtion, bueno, hace ya más de un mes que he escrito esto, solo que no sabía que tenia permiso para subirlo -comienza a bailar-, no se pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, ¡Arriba el Afuro x Atsuya!

**Disclaimer: **Blablabla Inazuma no me pertenece y punto. ya verán cuando sea mio... solo esperen ¬ww¬~

Sin más el fic

* * *

**Sen no Yoru wo Koete  
**

Afuro Terumi x Fubuki Atsuya

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**[Durante miles de noches]**

_Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
Deambulo por esta petición_

En realidad si yo llegara a revelarle esto a cualquiera sencillamente se burlarían de mi con solo ver mi rostro sonrojado o escuchar mi voz un tanto quebrantada, luego de tanto tiempo por fin he encontrado a alguien que verdaderamente me haga acelerar mi corazón sin proponérselo, alguien que por primera vez en mi no tan honrada vida promiscua me hace recapacitar y darme cuenta que sin amor nadie es feliz, ¿desde cuando el "dios" del sexo es alguien de palabras tan tiernas y filosóficas?... ni yo mismo lo se, porque tal vez el cambio se dio porque en realidad lo necesitaba… Amor.  
No creo que sientas algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ti, porque desde un principio te advertí que sería un verdadero riesgo sentir algo más que amistad por alguien como yo, una persona que fue usada por los demás por sentir placer, alguien que ha convivido con personas que ni siquiera recuerda, sin embargo, mi caso es completamente diferente porque tu eres especial, eres totalmente un demonio, un mocoso travieso que me hace pasar noches en vela y logra que recorra la ciudad solo para internar quitármelo de la cabeza, pero en serio si pudiera te pediría que me amaras tanto como yo te amo a ti.

_Es la única respuesta que tengo, aunque me de miedo acabar herido  
Le diré te quiero a la persona que más amo._

No, no lo creo, ¿Qué me verías a mi?, puede ser que tenga belleza, atributos, que sea hábil en el soccer y que no me vaya mal en la preparatoria, pero se muy bien que eso y el ser el presidente de cualquier país de algún continente del cual ni recuerdas el nombre poco te importa, tu buscas diversión y alguien que se haya enamorado por primera vez y yo soy todo lo contrario a ello, soy extremadamente serio y en el amor he vivido mucho más que personas que me doblan mi edad, aunque de eso no me arrepiento porque es lo que de cierta manera me recuerda que el amarte es mi única respuesta a una verdadera felicidad.

Te amo, pero sé que ello no se te pasa por la mente ni siquiera si te lo dibujara, no quiero decírtelo, no quiero terminar con mi corazón destrozado aunque es peor nunca decírtelo y guardarme esto solo para mí.

Atsuya… te amo

_¿Me quieres? ¿O no me quieres?  
Me da igual la respuesta pero necesito saberla_

¿Sabes que soy yo el que te deja regalos en la puerta de tu casa?, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió que fui a darle clases de ingles a tu hermano solo para poder verte al menos cinco minutos durante esos días?, tal vez no y tal vez tampoco sabrías muchas cosas que se sobre ti, no, no te he estado acosando pero si te he estado observando, tanto así que me crees uno de tus grandes amigos , aquel que vez como tu superior, en el que muy pocos confían pero aun así respetan… Goenji es el único que se ha dado cuenta de esto y es por eso que se ha vuelto un gran cuñado contigo, solo por ayudarme, pero aun así aunque te pregunte quien es la persona que te logra hacer dibujar corazoncitos en la ultima hoja de tus cuadernos no me importa la respuesta pero necesito saberla, porque si tengo un contrincante que se ha ganado tu corazón mejor que yo necesito conocerlo para saber si es bueno para ti.

_No importa cuanto desee estar contigo  
Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no pueden cambiarse ¿verdad?  
Sin embargo el simple hecho de quererte  
Es una verdad que nadie puede cambiar._

Otra vez estas con tu hermano, con tu queridísimo hermano Shiro, tal vez si no lo hubiera conocido a él no me hubieras perdonado el quererte golpear el primer día que nos conocimos, bueno, son sangre y blablablá sin embargo me encantaría que supieras que me pone los pelos de punta saber que prefieres estar un viernes por la noche con él y no conmigo, es patético de mi parte pero aun así eso no se puede cambiar porque soy un desconocido al lado de la persona que te ha cuidado y protegido luego de la muerte de tus padres.

Mientras estas con tu hermano muchas personas me desean y quieren estar una vez más contigo, pero no caigo, soy fuerte y mantengo mi esperanza de que algún día me corresponderás, el quererte nadie lo va a quitar de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón; te juro que el día en el cual Goenji no me cuente que es lo que has dicho de mi es proporcionalmente igual al día en el cual no deje de pensar en ti.

_Durante miles de noche quise contártelo  
Hay algo que debo decirte  
Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
Deambulo por esta petición_

– ¿De nuevo vas a venir Afuro? –Pregunto mí ahora muy querido amigo Goenji– ¿sabes que tengo más cosas que hacer a parte de ayudarte en tu plan para ligarte al hermano de Shiro?

– No es mi culpa idiota –Conteste masajeando mis cienes para poder controlarme, ¡no me lo quiero ligar! ¿Quién quita que eso suceda después?, pero no, antes de todo ello quiero que se enamore de mi y sea capaz de poder sentirse a gusto conmigo aunque todos digan que quiero hacer lo que justo ahora el morenito me dijo– además no es nada malo solo quiero salir un rato y pensar en algo que no sea cabello rosa y bufanda blanca

– Estas mal –Dijo muy seguramente rascándose la cabeza al escucharme de esta manera– mira, hoy salgo con Shiro y tal vez por ello puedas quedarte a hablar y molestar un rato con el pequeño demonio –Ninguno de los dos quería hablar más, ni el ni yo éramos de muchas palabras en estos asuntos, pero desde que ocurrió lo de los aliens hace ya casi dos años somos amigos, muy buenos amigos y aunque Goenji sea algo idiota le tengo mucho aprecio.

– Gracias –Conteste lanzándome al tocador para buscar lo que necesitaba para ir a la casa de Atsuya.

– Nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería que queda cerca a la casa de Shiro, ¿te perece?

– Claro –Sin articular palabra más colgué, aun me quedaba tiempo para arreglarme y decidir de que manera le diría a Atsuya que lo amo.

_Es la única respuesta que tengo, aunque me de miedo acabar herido  
Le diré te quiero a la persona que más amo_

Bueno, no sé que pensar al estar tan cerca de confesar mis sentimientos, nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando decidí cambiarme de país y dejar todas mis riquezas para empezar a vivir en una mala pieza en donde no llegaba el sol, pero es que nada puede compararse con decirle te amo a esa persona que te ha quitado el aliento con una cálida sonrisa en el colegio, puede ser mal visto que alguien te tercer año se enamore de un recién ingresado especialmente cuando son dos hombres pero el amor no se mide con nada ni se compara con otros, porque es intangible a la vista de los que nunca han sentido algo especial por alguien más.

_Es aterrador convertir mis sentimientos en palabras, pero_

No he sido nunca muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos cuando he intentado entablar una verdadera conversación con el menor de los Fubuki porque casi siempre salgo con alguna tontería y el solo se queda mirándome mal al escuchar lo que he dicho, ¿es que a quien se le ocurre preguntarle su color favorito luego de casi haberse besado?, durante toda mi vida culpare al idiota de Midorikawa por haber hecho eso pero no habían más alternativas luego de ese bochornoso suceso… Tengo miedo de ser rechazado y pánico al creer que alguna estupidez saldrá de mi boca al verte esta noche, pero ya todo esta decidido; _Le diré te quiero a la persona que más amo._

_La alegría de haberte encontrado en este ancho mundo  
no puede expresarse en palabras_

– Hola Afuro –Dijo cortésmente Shiro– ¡Que sorpresa el que estés en mi casa esta noche!

– No tienes que ser cortes conmigo –Contesto entrando al departamento de este– no creo que sea muy importante la formalidad con un viejo amigo ¿no te parece?

– Claro –Murmuro verdaderamente apenado– aunque no entiendo tu visita

– Goenji me dijo que necesitabas una niñera para esta noche así que me ofrecí –Dijo intentando sonar lo más certero posible– sé que no te agrada mucho la idea de que sea el amigo de tu hermano pero no deberías preocuparte por lo que hago con él porque nunca haría algo que a Atsuya no le agradase

– Eso lo se muy bien –La pobre cabeza de Shiro comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación y eso era lo que le preocupaba– _temo porque mi hermano quiere estar contigo _–Pensó totalmente afligido, la perversión era cuestión de familia.

– Así que…

– Lo apruebo –Dijo sonriente– no puedo decirle a mi hermano de quien se debe enamorar o no, porque él debe estar muy feliz al haber encontrado a alguien como tu… sé que esto salió de la nada pero si me llego a enterar que le quitaste la inocencia a mi pobre hermanito te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo y te castraré de la manera más dolorosa que encuentre en la internet

_Solo podemos sonreír, por eso cantamos do-re-mi  
entre los vividos colores del otoño  
Volviendo nuestras espaldas al invierno  
como el rayo del sol que emana entre los arboles en primavera_

– No creo que debas aprobarlo aun –Alegó divertido Shuuya al recostarse en el marco de la puerta– Terumi no se ha confesado aun y en realidad creo que se va a demorar bastante tiempo en hacerlo… aunque se crea dios es un cobarde…

– ¿No tienen cosas que hacer? –Pregunto ofendido Aphrodit– Creo que si no se van ahora van a llegar tarde al lugar en el cual dijeron que se iban a reunir o algo así

– En realidad mi casa la abro y la cierro a la hora que quiero…

– Cuando tu hermana y tu padre no están –Terminó de decir victorioso.

– Claro, cuando Yuuka y mi padre no se encuentren –Los dos se sonrieron dejando a un Fubuki algo atormentado.

– Vámonos Shiro –Dijo Shuuya tomando a su pareja de la mano– tenemos cosas que hacer y creo que él también

– Esta bien –Con un suave beso en la mejilla le dio a entender a su novio que necesitaba decirle algo importante al que en pocos minutos iba a ser su cuñado– Recuérdalo, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo si le pones un dedo encima a mi hermanito

_Cuando miraba el camino recorrido y por recorrer  
Mis ojos estaban llenos de cobardía  
Quería mirarte a los ojos, pero tenia miedo de no poder ser sincero_

– ¿Hermano estas? –Pregunto Atsuya saliendo de su habitación, era la hora, el amor de su vida se estaba acercando a él y no podía quedarse mudo en un momento tan importante.

– Shiro y Goenji ya se fueron –Contesto algo apenado, ¿desde cuando él se comportaba así?– pero me dejaron como tu niñera por esta noche

– No te creo –Alegó secamente– Solo no tenias nada más que hacer y viniste para poder pasar un buen rato –Atsuya… ¿acaso no se dio cuenta de lo doble sentido que fue la frase que anteriormente había dicho?, Terumi estaba conteniendo aquella tensión sexual que había acumulado durante los últimos meses… aun recordaba el día en el que su lobito se emborracho y tuvo que cambiarlo sin pasarse de la raya.

_No quería saber que no me querías  
Y vivir solo el resto de mis días  
Aquel día seguí amándote sin acabar herido._

– No –Dijo Afuro tomando aire y armándose del suficiente valor para decirle el porque se encontraba allí– en realidad no estoy aquí para cuidarte ni porque estaba aburrido

– ¿Entonces? –Pregunto el de cabello rosa totalmente sorprendido.

– Tal vez sientes lo mismo que yo, y tengo mucho miedo de terminar desilusionado y con una patada en mi rostro pero no puedo callar por mucho tiempo más y sé que sabes porque estoy aquí… Atsuya, hace dos años tuve el placer de conocerte… pude por primera vez en toda mi vida enamorarme de alguien más

– Terumi…

– Nunca había sabido lo que significaba el encontrarse perdidamente enamorado, pero cada vez que te veo sonreír o cuando estas molesto me doy cuenta que eres el indicado para mi, puedes golpearme pero tengo que decirlo –Atsuya se encontraba con los ojos algo llorosos, en realidad no creía lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo... porque él también lo sentía pero nunca lo iba a aceptar, mucho menos cuando él era el que podía salir herido– Atsuya Fubuki me gustas mucho, me encantas… eres mi verdadero amor

– No…

– Yo te amo.

Con pasos firmes y decididos el de cabellos dorados comenzó a acercarse al otro, necesitaba una respuesta y un beso.

_Durante miles de noches, te iré a ver ahora  
Hay algo que debo decirte  
Quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas  
Deambulo por esta petición  
Es la única respuesta que tengo, aunque me de miedo acabar herido._

– ¡¿Cómo atreves a decirme eso?! –Grito Atsuya empujando fuertemente a Terumi– No te lo creo… ¿por qué?

– Yo nunca jugaría contigo Atsuya, eso lo sabes muy bien y si te digo que te amo es porque esos son mis sentimientos hacia ti –Murmuró algo afligido al ver la reacción que tuvo el menor al escuchar su declaración– ¿por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿acaso nunca te diste cuenta?

– Darme cuenta de que –Dijo secamente el menor de los Fubuki al verse acorralado contra la pared de su cuarto– yo nunca hice algo para que te enamoraras de mi

– ¿Seguro? –Pregunto, obteniendo como respuesta que las mejillas del "lobito" se sonrojaran fuertemente– siempre has estado para mi y aunque lo niegues sientes lo mismo

– Yo… – ¿Cómo negar lo que se tildaba como obvio?, siempre había sentido algo más que un simple sentimiento de amistad hacia Afuro, su sonrisa y su mirada lo cautivaban al darse cuenta que él era su centro de atención– Terumi… no lo entiendes

_Le diré te quiero a la persona que más amo  
Aunque mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos_

– No sabes que es estar enamorado de alguien que ha sido tocado por muchos más yo tengo catorce y nunca he tenido algo con nadie, mientras que tu siendo solo dos años mayor que yo has estado con personas que tal vez ni hubieras conocido –Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse– tu mismo me lo dijiste eres un dios pero siempre caes ante los placeres que alguien más te pueda dar

– Eso era antes –Pronuncio con un débil tono de voz– antes de enamorarme pude haber hecho todo eso y más pero tu eres diferente

– ¿Si soy diferente porque nunca decidiste hacerlo conmigo?, ¿Por qué vienes a decirme que me amas cuando nunca lo demostraste? –El sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez se hacia más grande, que inocente era, nunca lo demostraría pero gran parte de su enojo iniciaba en ser él virgen y Afuro no.

– ¿Qué me estas insinuando? –Le pregunto poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor, acercándose más a su rostro quedando así a escasos centímetros de distancia.

– Tu… yo…

–Atsuya…

– ¡Yo también te amo! –Gritó abriendo sus ojos, armándose de todo el valor que hace unos pocos minutos no tenía y le dio un delicado beso al otro.

Estaban tan cerca, sus respiraciones se estaban mezclando, sus narices se rozaban; justo ahora ninguno de los dos podía pensar correctamente luego de aquel tierno acto de afecto y eso era lo que preocupaba a Terumi, ver a su amado tan delicado… tan vulnerable le afectaba su cordura, especialmente cuando los labios de Atsuya estaban un poco abiertos, podría devorarlo justo ahora y eso temía… arrebatarle su inocencia en un arranque de deseo y pasión.

_Puedo decirte te quiero a la persona que más amo  
Es la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo._

– Se en lo que estas pensando –Murmuro el de cabello rosa– y no me negaré

– ¡No puedo! –Exclamó separándose un poco– te acabe de decir que te amo, no es muy lindo arrebatarte tu virginidad justo ahora

– Dame una razón por la cual no debas agarrarme justo ahora, tirarme a mi cama y hacerme tuyo –El Fubuki menor hablaba con total tranquilidad y seriedad sobre el asunto, deseaba con toda su alma por fin ser uno con aquel pervertido que no quería poseerlo cuando el departamento se encontraba sin la presencia de su hermano.

– Eres muy menor, tu hermano me mataría al saber que te quite tu inocencia, te dolería mucho y no sabes ni un poco de lo que estas hablando, no me lo niegues… eres extremadamente inocente

– ¡No me digas mentiras maldito pervertido! –Gritó tumbándolo en la cama– sé que te tienes que tirar encima mio y luego quitarme la ropa… y luego, luego…

– Te penetro y tu gimes de dolor –Terminó la oración ganándose un gemido de exclamación por el otro.

– ¡Cállate, eso no es así! –Agarro de los hombros al mayor y lo miró desafiante– en ese momento es cuando todo el amor que sienten dos personas se junta y se llena con pasión y se enciende una verdadera llama que significa… –La penetrante mirada de Terumi en su pecho lo hizo parar– Al menos eso es lo que dice mi hermano

– ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto algo indiferente– ¿seguro que te quieres acostar conmigo?

– Si… –Sus manos se posaron en el pecho del más alto y le sonrió nerviosamente– solo hazlo con cuidado

– Eso es algo que tengo muy claro –Contestó recostándolo en la cama– no puedo ser brusco e impaciente contigo

Nunca en su vida había tenido el rol de dominante, así que esta sería también su primera vez, no podía lanzársele como un animal y devorarlo con todas sus ganas, tenía que ser delicado…

Con cuidado comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a lo que justo ahora era su pareja y con delicadeza inició besando el pecho del menor, su piel tan suave y delicada se dejaba marcar con pequeños mordiscos, el lamerle la clavícula lograba sacar varios suspiros como respuesta del otro, hasta ahora estaba comenzando y el cuerpo de Atsuya ya estaba cubriéndose con una delicada capa de sudor, nunca en su vida el menor de los Fubuki había sido atendido de una manera tan pasional; los besos que le robaba Terumi lo hacían quedar sin aire, en cada uno de ellos pareciera que necesitaba memorizar su cavidad bucal, recorriéndola con cierto desespero.

Sus manos atendían justo ahora los pezones del menor logrando que este arqueara su espalda al sentirse tan extasiado, Afuro sentía quemarse al ver como la nublada mirada del Fubuki lo incentivaba a seguir, las manos del menor se aferraban fuertemente a las sabanas de su cama, el placer de su cuerpo no lo dejaban pensar muy bien justo ahora.

– A-Afuro… –Entre gemidos trataba de detener al más experimentado, nunca había creído que su cuerpo iba a reaccionar de esa penosa manera– n-no sigas

– Atsuya, voy a seguir –Murmuro tomando con su lengua uno de los pezones de este, arrancándole un fuerte gemido al menor.

En definitiva el rostro del de cabellos rosados era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tomándolo delicadamente de sus mejillas besó su nariz y le sonrió cálidamente para luego recostarse a su lado y se puso a mirarlo detenidamente.

– ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto acariciándole delicadamente su cabello, puede que justo ahora tuvieran todo el tiempo y la _necesidad _del mundo para poderlo hacer, pero… Terumi no estaba totalmente seguro de hacerlo.

– No –Contesto apenado el menor recostándose en el fuerte pecho del más alto– Te prometo que… en un año lo haremos y no me apenaré justo como lo estoy haciendo

– ¿Me lo prometes de verdad? –Murmuró a manera de pregunta el rubio, llenándose de ilusión una vez más.

– Te lo prometo porque te amo

Lentamente los dos fueron recibiendo el calor de la habitación y fueron sumiéndose al sueño en el cual aquella fantasía que no pudieron realizar en doce meses más se hiciera realidad.

* * *

¡No me tiren tomates!, hace mucho no escribía de ellos y hace mucho tiempo no escribia un song-fic

pero lo hice con muuucho amor, muchote amour (?)

Bueno, me despido, tengo que seguir peleando en mi estado de Facebook

¡Adiós gente bonita! y gracias por leer!


End file.
